


Turn Your Magic On!

by orphan_account



Series: Teiko Idol AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p># The accompanying storyline of the Teiko Idol AU</p><p>Not everybody is blessed with the same golden chords as the Kiseki No Sedai. While steadily rising to the top with Kuroko as their lead, little do fans know that the bunch of sixteen-turning-seventeen year olds (including Akashi) go through little whacky adventures everyday. Life as an idol isn't as mundane as everybody assumes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Dorms 01

 

 

 

"Kuroko, pass me your toiletries. I'm making a trip to the kitchen." 

"Sure," He hands Akashi his tiny pouch with his toothbrush, toothpaste and facial wash. "Feel free to put it anywhere you want. I'll start unpacking our stuff."

The manager acknowledges with a nod before leaving and as soon as the door closes, another one from the far right of the room opens with Aomine stumbling out in laughter.

"Kuroko! I never realized how weird Midorima is until now." The latter is in tears as he makes his best effort to stand up without having the urge to fumble with two feet again. At this, Midorima storms in (or rather out of their room) and grabs Aomine by the collar.

"It's not a fetish, it's my lucky item of the day." He explains, fury dripping out of every enunciation of his sentence. It only catches Kuroko's attention now that Aomine is holding an anime figurine and much to Aomine's liking, it had big boobs with very little modesty to its clothes.

Another door swings open and it's Murasakibara, glaring at the commotion outside. "What is going on? I'm trying to nap before practice."

"Aomine and Midorima are fighting over a toy." Kuroko fills him in and Murasakibara just rolls his eyes.

"Another one of Aomine's antics? Weirdos." then he leaves as quickly as he came.

Kuroko turns to the two room invaders and nudges them, "Hey, get out before Akashi returns. You know how much he hates it when people come into his room."

But Aomine and Midorima seems frozen, their gazes looking beyond Kuroko's shoulder.

"You heard Kuroko, I hate it when people come into _our_ room."

Aomine swallows and Midorima's glasses fall to the bridge of his nose as Akashi corners them and towers over them with his shadow.

 

 

Three days later, as Kuroko is reading the book for the movie adaptation of the Martian, Aomine creeps silently out of his room and starts crawling on the floor as if he was being forcefully pushed down. Kuroko notices this and stares at his best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Military crawling, duh." He says it so matter-of-factly. "Akashi says that we have to crawl when we pass by your room now."

Kuroko glances away, at a corner, and recalls the grim smile that Akashi had when he first punished them.

"Oh, then can you cook for me a bowl of instant ramen? I haven't eaten lunch." Kuroko sweetly smiles and Aomine just grumbles, crawling away.

"Me too, Aomine. I'm famished." Kuroko looks up to see Akashi peeking down from the top bunk. "Thank you."

The post-punishment dread is still visible on Aomine's face when Kuroko glances at him and he has to cover his mouth with his two hands to avoid bursting out laughing, but he does it anyways when Aomine struggles to reach for the door handle in his crawling position under the watchful gaze of their red-haired manager. When Aomine leaves, Akashi gives Kuroko a look of triumph and Kuroko gets the feeling that Aomine and Midorima will never see an end to Akashi's fury.


	2. In The Dressing Room 01

 

 

 

Since his solo is slotted towards the end of the second half of their showcase, Kise is the last out of the band to practice his solo on stage. Afterwards, they are all scheduled for lunch break even though the day is nearing evening already.

The kids are all gathered around a laptop as they catch up with the latest episode of Prince of Stride: Alternative. It's Murasakibara's favorite anime at the moment and he somehow had lassoed the other members into starting the series with him. The characters, gracefully running by the gift of painstakingly beautiful animation, are in a heated race and Kuroko is secretly hoping that Kamado would surpass Honan High School in a turnabout but as the character begins to dialogue about his brother, Kuroko gets this gut feeling they won't

"Run faster!" Aomine grinds, fist balled up as he pounds the table. Midorima spares him a glare and Murasakibara seems to have completely just tuned it outt. If Kuroko had to thank him for one thing about this anime, it would be the graphics and animation style - the color palette is definitely very eye-pleasing and the animation was smooth which is a rarity nowadays - he finds that animes are becoming more plot driven or character design focused to appreciate the beauty of smooth flowing animation.

Without a doubt, Honan wins the race and suddenly Kuroko loses all interest in the anime. He had been rooting for Mihashi High School ever since their introduction and he finds no reason to continue watching the series after his personal favorites lose the race. He floats away from the group, draping his tiny stature onto the huge sofa tiredly. He only realises now how weary his body is and how dry his throat is after constant rehearsing on stage and picks up a water bottle from a nearby table.

With his best friends either watching the next episode or outside rehearsing, he groans at how he has literally nothing to do. He could start on Owari No Seraph since he promised Murasakibara to divide his time between his collection of literature novels and the shounen manga. He pulls out his phone, flips it open and searches for an online manga reader to explore.

_Alright, Chapter 0..._

"Kuroko!" Murasakibara screeches when he finds the oldest male on the sofa. "You don't wanna watch Prince of Stride anymore?"

"Nah, I'm reading Owari No Seraph now." Kuroko says dismissively.

But Murasakibara won't let up because he walks over to the sofa and squeezes the short person under him. No matter how hard Kuroko tries to push the giant off him, he is reminded that he is in no condition able to battle him in terms of physical strength. Aomine and Midorima are obviously still engrossed into the episode because none of them respond to Kuroko's cries for help. Murasakibara is shaking him about, whining about how Prince of Stride is supposedly their "family-movie time". Sometimes Kuroko ever regrets being on friendly terms with somebody with the ability to crush him like this.

"Get off, Murasakibara." Kuroko warns not at all emptily. He may be shorter and on the losing end at the moment but he's still the older member out of everybody. The privilege of age authority pretty much grants him anything, even over Akashi. "I just feel like reading Owari No Seraph, alright?"

Letting loose, Murasakibara frowns. "Alright."

 

 

After one more episode, the trio crowded around the laptop rest - partially because the laptop is on low battery and they cannot find the staff member who owns the charger.

Aomine goes over to Kuroko with sudden passion in his eyes. Kuroko lifts his gaze away from his phone and raises an inquiring eyebrow.

"If school had a real Stride club, I would definitely join and be as fast as Takeru."

Kuroko nods, uninterested. "Form your own Stride club then but don't drag me into it."

Aomine crinkles his nose cutely, a gesture Kuroko has come to be fond of over their years of friendship. It takes him a lot of effort to rip his gaze away from the cute face that Aomine makes. He throws a pillow at the other. "Seriously, I have my hands full."

Unintentionally, the guilt washes through him when he says that, realising he has yet to fulfill any tasks assigned to him by the Student Council or the mountains of homework he's received from his days off. Closing the top flap of his flip phone, he stands up and rummages his bag for this morning's world history assignment. He tells himself that he would definitely feel better if he can write a decent paragraph on the ancient Meiji era of Japan. 

Just then, Akashi enters. As usual, he never fails to be full of grace and poise despite the overbearing burden of duties and tasks. He must be switching between observing and routinely checking up on the others because he's intently examining the state of the room. After all, it's his priority to note whether his talents are overly exhausted or malnourished.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?" He approaches, eyes already scanning his textbook as Kuroko tries to cram in knowledge he doesn't understand. Damn, if he had gone for the previous lessons, he would have all the prior knowledge he needed to understand the context of his assignment.

"Attempting to do school work." Kuroko states the obvious.

Akashi blinks, puzzled. 

"It's a paper on the advancement of political law." But Akashi doesn't seem to understand. "Basically how we went from executing people to convicting them."

Not too far, Aomine snorts and Akashi sighs, planting his face into his palm.

"You do know I applied for all of us to be privately tutored while still remaining under the school's registry and it was accepted today?" The manager heaves a sigh, and adding. "So basically, there is no need for you to do any homework given to you from today onwards."

Aomine bursts into laughter when he reads the ridiculousness on Kuroko's stricken face. He comes over, pats Kuroko comfortingly and teases. "At least you're striding your brain."

He slaps his thigh, bending over as he tries to hold his gut for dear life. Akashi turns to Aomine and asks, "Striding his brain?"

While Aomine explains the anime to Akashi, Kuroko is still stunned as he watches the two talk so animatedly about a show.

"Stride does seem like a pretty interesting concept. I bet all of us could be runners." Akashi muses, a rare smile stretching across his face. But as sudden as it appears, Akashi frowns and shoots a dangerous glare at Aomine. "If you have time to watch this, why aren't you trying to improve your second verse? It's horrible."

With that, he leaves and Aomine is just as silent as Kuroko is.

After a few moments, Aomine stands up and declares he's going for a walk. Kuroko offers to join but Aomine, face looking grim, smiles forcefully at the older male and says. "No, it's okay. I'll walk with you next time." He digs into his bag and hands Kuroko his PSP Vita. "Here, I know you wanted to play the game since I started on it."

 

 

(When Akashi returns to the room with Kise, Midorima is soundly asleep in Kuroko's lap and he can't help but feel a little prick on his heart as he orders Murasakibara to hand them their lunch bentos.)


End file.
